Runa (personagem)
Runa é um ladrão Imperial e membro do Grêmio dos Ladrões, em Riften. Ele foi abandonado próximo a um naufrágio na costa norte, foi encontrado por um pescador e tem tentado descobrir seu passado através de uma pedra que foi encontrada com ele. História Quando criança, Runa encalhou na costa depois de um naufrágio perto de Solitude, e foi encontrado por um pescador local. Runa não consegue relembrar seu passado, mas o pescador encontrou uma pedra com uma estranha grafia nela. O pescador o nomeou Runa e o levantou, mas depois ele saiu em busca de seu passado. Ele admite que a maior parte do dinheiro trabalhando para o Grêmio, ele gastou tentando desvendar seu passado. Próximo a escada que leva para fora da Cisterna, em uma prateleira de um dos armários, uma anotação entitulada "Nenhuma Palavra Ainda" pode ser encontrada, que detalha a falha de um tal de Athel Newberry em sua tentativa para localizar detalhes do passado de Runa. Itinerário Depois de acordar às 8 da manhã, ele pula o café da manhã e apenas perambula pela área central da Cisterna durante a maior parte do dia. Às 22h, ele vai para a sala de treinamento e pratica suas habilidades com a adaga em um dos alvos por quatro horas. Às 2 da manhã ele se dirige para a cama, que é encontrada no túnel que leva a Jarra Usada. Equipamentos * Armadura do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Botas do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Manoplas do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Adaga de Aço * Arco (nivelado) * Flechas de Aço x12 Citações * "Meu nome é Runa. É, runa... exatamente o que você está pensando". * "Não tenho ideia qual é o realmente meu nome, e francamente eu não ligo". * "Being brought up by a poor family, I had to learn how to steal if I wanted to make ends meet." * "Brynjolf actually caught me trying to pick his pocket in the market. If he was anyone else I would have gotten away with it." * "I'm glad Brynjolf decided to let me join. Been trying to make some coin for him ever since." * "I've never seen anyone with skills like yours. I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, you can talk to me." * "Algo em que eu possa te ajudar ou só quer conversar?" * "Meu (minha) irmão (irmã) de crime... do que precisa?" Converas * If you inquire about his unusual name he'll tell you his story: "My father told me he found me as a young boy in the wreckage of a ship that sank off of the coast near Solitude. All he found in my pocket was a tiny smooth stone inscribed with some sort of strange runes." * If you ask him whether he knows what they say he'll grudgingly admit: "No one does. I've even taken the damn thing to the College of Winterhold. I must have spent every last coin I've made with the Guild trying to find out what it means." * Saying that maybe it wasn't meant for him to know makes him reply: "Perhaps. They could be nonsense... inane scribbles done by someone in idle boredom. But if not... if they actually mean something, they might tell me where I'm from... what ship was I on. Everything." * If you press him about who gave him the name he'll say: "Actually, the fisherman who found me, the man I call my father gave it to me. Thought it was fitting I suppose. I never changed it, because it never felt right to do so." * At the last you may try to give him some hope saying: "I'll keep an eye out for anything.", which leads him to say:"I appreciate that." * Before you convince the guild of Karliah's innocence, he'll appear confused: "They say that Karliah murdered Gallus, but I'm not so sure." * After though, he'll be impressed: "How can Karliah remain so calm when Mercer had her on the run for that long? Amazing." * If you are suspended from the guild, he'll show empathy: "It's a shame you got booted from the Guild... things were going so well." Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Grêmio dos Ladrões Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Imperiais Categoria:Imperiais